Le portrait
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Raphaël Zhi est seul au monde. Il a perdu sa mère depuis seulement 6 mois, mais jamais il ne l'oublie. Son père? Inconnu au bataillon. Oui, Raphaël est ce qu'on appelle un orphelin. [CADEAU POUR STELLY et les fans de Raphaël!] (Même histoire, mais corrigée!)


Le portrait

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: Tragédie + Family (avec une pincée d'amitié)

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas ne m'appartient pas!

Résumé: Raphael Zhi est seul au monde. Il a perdu sa mère depuis seulement 6 mois, mais jamais il ne l'oublie. Son père? Inconnu au bataillon. Oui, Raphael est ce qu'on appelle un orphelin. [CADEAU POUR STELLY et les fans de Raphael!]

Chapitre unique

POV Auteure

Cela fait 6 mois que Raphaël est à l'orphelinat « Les Petites Étoiles » à Lyon, six mois qu'il a perdu sa mère, morte renversée par un camion alors qu'elle allait le chercher à l'école. Il a beau avoir 8 ans et la vie devant lui, Raphaël se refuse à avancer, il refuse qu'un couple l'adopte, il refuse de devenir quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même!

Lui, il rêve du passé. De sa mère, des jours heureux qu'il a passé avec elle. Cet unique parent qu'il a connu et aimé depuis sa naissance.

On le dit colérique, têtu, grossier, impulsif, bagarreur, mais tous ces mauvais qualificatifs noircissent ce qu'il était avant l'accident: Tendre, protecteur, serviable, aimant, drôle et attentionné.

Raphaël n'avait pas peur de provoquer les pensionnaires plus âgés que lui, il s'en sortait toujours vainqueur, salement amoché, mais vainqueur.

Lorsqu'il avait cours (de mécanique, de dessin et de sport), la métamorphose était frappante. De Démon, il passa à un Angelot. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'entrer dans de violentes colères si quelqu'un avait le malheur de souiller la mémoire de sa mère.

Que se soit un élève, un professeur ou bien un éducateur ou pire le directeur lui-même, Raphaël n'hésite pas. Il hurle à pleins poumons sa colère, s'il n'est pas rapidement maîtrisé, il n'hésite pas à frapper. Parfois jusqu'au sang.

D'ailleurs un éducateur s'était retrouvé avec trois côtes cassées, la jambe brisée et le nez explosé car Raphaël l'avait entendu traiter sa mère de putain. Prétextant que c'était de cette façon qu'elle vivait sa vie avec un fils tel que lui.

Pourtant Raphaël ne fut pas seul à l'orphelinat. Il avait su se lier d'amitié avec un garçon de 13 ans se prénommant Leartheardet le sous-directeur qui répondait au nom de Casey Jones, un ancien joueur de 41 ans (de Hockey, pour ne pas changer!) qui avait dut prendre prématurément sa retraire suite à une mauvaise blessure à la tête.

Le premier avait perdu ses parents dans un incendie criminel. L'enquête avait duré 3 semaines, le suspect numéro un avait été son grand frère de 19 ans qui avoua son méfait, écopant de 20 ans de prison. Le deuxième avait perdu sa femme et ses enfants lors d'un crash aérien, c'était il y a six ans. Il n'avait pas pu les accompagner car il avait (et l'a toujours) la phobie de l'avion.

Mais ce que personne ne sait, pas même Casey et Leartheard est que Raphaël possède un point faible qu'il dissimule du mieux qu'il peut. Son point faible? C'est l'entomophobie (ou si vous préférez la phobie des insectes)!

Le temps s'écoula, l'enfant resta à l'orphelinat auprès de ses meilleurs amis. Après 10 ans, le jeune homme (qu'est devenu Raph') et l'adulte (Leartheard ) quittèrent l'orphelinat.

Le premier étudie aux Beaux-arts à Paris et travaille dans un garage pour payer ses études et son appartement. Appartement où il vit en cohabitation avec le second qui est devenu le sous-directeur d'une entreprise de chocolat après seulement 4 ans en tant que simple ouvrier! Bien sûr, Casey ne les avait pas oubliés, il passait les voir de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles des anciens pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

Si au début, le cinquantenaire avait pensé que jamais Raphaël ne pourrait intégrer les Beaux-arts, il avait été très étonné de la réponse de l'école en question qui acceptait le jeune adulte impulsif parmi eux!

Pour Raphaël, intégrer l'école des Beaux-arts était un rêve qui se réalisait! Sa mère lui avait prédit une carrière de peintre en le découvrant entrain de dessiner un oiseau sans la moindre rature ou hésitation! En félicitant son enfant Mme Zhi apprit que ce n'était pas le seul dessin dont son fils sait dessiner à la perfection!

En prenant les dessins avec elle, la jeune mère les apporta à son meilleur ami, un ancien champion de boxe reconverti en directeur de musée qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en regardant chaque dessin de l'enfant.

-Putain, ma belle, c'est complètement hallucinant! s'était-il exclamé, émerveillé. Ton fils est doué, c'est pas possible autrement!

-Tu es sûr de toi Chris? avait hésité la jeune femme. Crois-tu qu'il deviendra quelqu'un s'il continue dans le dessin?

Le meilleur ami de la mère de Raphaël s'appelait Chris Bradford. Six ans plutôt il avait mit fin à sa carrière de boxe, s'étant découvert une véritable passion pour les arts, plus exactement la peinture et le dessin.

Entrer aux Beaux-arts fut une grande joie pour Raphaël, mais pour pouvoir finir sa scolarité sans accrocs, il dut travailler sur lui-même. L'épreuve se révéla dure et malgré les moqueries de ses camarades sur ses origines modestes plus le fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père, il serra les dents et les poings quand ses camarades l'appelèrent ''Bâtard''.

Dire que les années passées aux Beaux-arts eurent le mérite d'assagir Raphaël serait mentir. Il avait craqué deux fois et envoyé une quinzaine d'élèves à l'hôpital, mais le jeune homme avait promit à la directrice de se ressaisir afin d'obtenir son bac.

Il réussit. Difficilement, mais il réussit à l'obtenir le fameux papier le déclarant comme artiste. À sa plus grande joie, il fêta l'événement avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui le félicitèrent chaleureusement. À partir de ce jour, la carrière de Raphaël eut du mal à démarrer, mais avec de la persévérance et la rage de vaincre qui le caractérise ses premiers tableaux lui permirent de lui ouvrir les portes des musées les plus prestigieux qui fit connaître au monde entier le don du jeune homme orphelin.

Durant 40 ans Raphaël fut connu dans le monde entier grâce à ses innombrables tableaux représentant sa mère. Et uniquement elle.

-Dessiner ma mère est l'unique façon pour moi de lui rendre hommage, de lui témoigner tout l'Amour et la tendresse que je lui porte. avait-il répondu à une interview. Et je continuerai à la chérir même lorsque je rendrais mon dernier souffle.

À sa mort, Raphaël fut enterré avec, posé sur son torse, le premier dessin (pas plus grand qu'une photo) qu'il avait dessiné où est représentée sa mère et 3 Anges entourant la jeune femme. Ce fut une surprise de taille pour les innombrables connaisseurs et personnes qui ont eu la chance d'avoir côtoyé l'artiste en personne ou d'avoir acheté l'une de ses œuvres!

Le monde entier apprit dans le testament du défunt que jamais il ne vendrait le dessin…même aux propositions plus qu'alléchantes les unes que les autres. En guise de signature, il avait écrit ceci: « Famille chérie, je ne vous oublie pas. Je vous aime. »

Sa tombe se trouve à droite de celle de sa défunte mère tandis que celles de ses amis reposent à sa gauche (Leartheard) et devant lui (Casey).

Le monde de l'art vient de perdre un de ses si rares génies. Raphaël Zhi avait 98 ans et avait enfin pu rejoindre l'unique femme de sa vie: Tang Shen Zhi, sa mère trop tôt disparue.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Enfin, terminée! 48 heures pour écrire une fic sur Raph' c'était long, mais je suis contente du résultat! Je vous demande juste une petite chose (en plus des rewiens, bien sûr): Ne faites pas attention au mélange de temps car j'ai essayé de rester au futur simple, je vous assure que j'ai essayé! En vous remerciant du fond du cœur, merci beaucoup!***

 ***PS: Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser directement via les Messages Privés, je vous répondrais avec plaisir!***


End file.
